


第二次-30

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [30]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-30

二伯母踩著細跟高跟鞋在服務員的引領下來到了一間包廂，心情有些忐忑，今天邀請她的是一個沒有交情的年輕小子，他到底要幹嘛呢？

不過所有的幻想都在看到包廂內的人之後就幻滅了

「大哥，你怎麼會在這？」

她丈夫的哥哥也就是大伯父竟然也出現在此地，這個組合一點都不合理

「你好，我是紀侒樺」

「……你好」

組織這個場面的就是紀侒樺，在場的三人有著三個迥異的心情

大伯父是有些激動又有些不確定，二伯母則是疑惑忐忑，而紀侒樺無疑是自信且志在必得

「我們就說正事吧」

紀侒樺把一直以來困擾二伯母的照片再次放到她面前時，二伯母的臉色瞬間緊繃了起來

「你怎麼會有這個？你想做什麼？」

「別緊張我們是要幫你解決這個問題」

一旁的大伯父得意又佯裝關心的安撫

「大哥你都知道了？」

早在二伯母來之前紀侒樺就把事情都跟大伯父說了，目的就是要讓大伯父一起說服二伯母

「我有個計畫可以幫你們打壓李知勳，又同時安撫威脅你的人」

紀侒樺露出神氣的表情，把他心中的計畫一一說出來，讓二伯母聽得目瞪口呆，也同時擔心

「這樣太過冒險了吧，如果那幫人豁出去反咬我們呢？」

「怕什麼？我們站穩立場，就算他們反咬起來，大家也只會認為是辯解，他們又沒有其他證據根本不足以能夠翻案，而且我們先說出來了，他們手上的東西就沒有價值了，這樣那幫人還能威脅你嗎？」

二伯母覺得甚有道理，就在要被說服的前一刻突然想起

「這樣對你有什麼好處？」

「是啊 ，我也想不透你到底為了什麼」

紀侒樺在心中小小的嘲笑了一番，總算是問了，談了這麼久才發現，反應也是夠慢的

「打壓李知勳是我的第一步，而之後要幹嘛你們不必知道，況且知恩的事就是我的事」

二伯母心中一驚，難道……

「錢，是你給的？」

錢？難道知恩借到了？紀侒樺根本不知道知恩到底是怎麼籌到錢的，但為了讓二伯母取信於他，他不打算否認

「放心你們不需要做什麼，一切都由我來，你們只要乖乖的待著，不要輕舉妄動，不要得意忘形，就算是幫我了，之後我會讓你們得到想要的」

「就這麼說定了」

大伯父一口就答應了，這根本就是天上掉下來的餡餅，不用做什麼就可以有好處，誰不要啊

「那我們就舉杯，預祝我們順利吧」

三人碰杯，高腳杯裡的紅酒一飲而盡

「看來，知恩是給你釣到了一個好女婿了，連打壓李知勳這事都這麼上心」

三人結束後各自坐自己的座車離開，再等車時大伯父輕佻的調侃二伯母

「不過紀侒樺這個人，不是個什麼好貨色呢」

紀侒樺在這個圈子裡的名聲一直都不太好，這就是知恩一直不太想跟他接觸的原因

「這不用你操心」

二伯母不甘示弱的回嘴

「不過配知恩剛剛好」

「你！」

大伯父大笑著揚長而去，留下二伯母氣的跺腳

（…………分隔線…………）

「行了，別看了，玻璃都要被你看破了」

凈漢那著話本邊畫著邊跟趴在他對面的知勳說

自從凈漢跟知勳說他暫時不讓順榮來，當作是給順榮的懲罰之後，知勳天天趴在桌上看著窗外

也不去上班死賴在這裡，已經破了紀錄一個禮拜都沒離開勝哲的店，凈漢趕他去上班就說身體還沒好，沒有乾淨衣服自己家裡也沒有，用盡各種理由搪塞，嘴上說沒有卻明顯再等人，凈漢看他難得願意放下工作，說是趕人也只是做做樣子

「哪有再看，我在發呆」

「又嘴硬，說不定你在看下去，順榮就來嘍」

「我才不想見到他咧」

知勳傲嬌個性又悄悄的跑出來了，裝作不在意的將視線轉離

沒想到轉過頭看到店門口就愣住了，剛剛他們談論的主角出現了

「知勳」

順榮大步流星的邁進，知勳有些慌亂的站起來，順榮順勢把他攬入懷裡

「知勳，我……」

還沒等順榮說話，知勳推開順榮的懷抱

「讓我靜靜」

就拔腿狂奔跑上樓，身影看上去不是害怕顫抖，更多的是害羞可愛，本要追上去的順榮被凈漢攔住

「被追了，他等等就回來了，給他點時間反應吧」

「是啊，坐」

勝哲也含著笑給順榮一杯飲品

「他呀，這幾天難得沒上班，靜下心來一定想了很多，凈漢跟他說不讓你來當作是懲罰，他天天就趴在桌上等著你，我還聽到他偷偷抱怨說，你以前不都很厚臉皮嗎？」

順榮想到他講那話的表情會心一笑，凈漢順榮的身邊坐下有默契的結果勝哲給的冰可可

「你會來，代表你知道真相了吧？」

「嗯」

順榮的表情變得有些暗沉，他一五一十的把來龍去脈通通說出來，還把已經複製到他手機的錄音給凈漢聽

凈漢知道真相後氣得差點把手上的玻璃杯給弄爆，還好勝哲眼明手快的拿走

「太荒唐了，我知道那份文件不是知勳簽的，也隱約猜到是知恩，沒想到用這種方法逼知勳被黑鍋，還這樣逼他走？」

「我也很生氣，但我更氣我自己，竟然成為知勳的弱點」

「唉，不是你的錯」

凈漢拍拍順榮的肩

這時通往二樓的樓梯門打開了

「知勳」

但是知勳卻沒有理他們的意思，自顧自的講電話拿著鑰匙就衝出門去

不一會兒，他的車已經從店外飛快的駛離，正打算一定要追上去的順榮，被勝哲平時沒客人時用來打發時間的小電視給吸住了腳步

"本台獨家，尹氏總經理李知勳，在短暫的時間裡將尹氏從崩潰邊緣帶往另一個層級高點，被視為英雄，卻有人爆料，其實他就是當初使尹氏陷入困境的罪魁禍首，還綁架好兄弟也是業界著名人士權順榮的母親，藉機利用自己大伯父不想牽連無辜的憐憫之心，替自己脫罪，可以說是用盡心機，如今卻成為尹氏的操盤手，其背後的居心實在讓人匪夷所思"

聳動的標題跟說辭把整件事說的天花亂墜再加上幾張配圖，硬是把白的抹成黑的，雖然漏洞百出但這種有意的渲染，就是容易讓不了解知勳的人信以為真

匡礑！

順榮手上的杯子被他用力的敲碎了，玻璃碎片嵌入他的手掌，血流不止，就像他的心正在為知勳淌血一般

「順榮你的手」

禍不單行，凈漢的手機響起了

「什麼！？在那家醫院？」


End file.
